Fallen
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Nanoha es una chica que ha sufrido muchas coas, al salir de prisión, busca venganza contra os que le arruinaron la vida, consigue la ayuda de Hayate, Signum y Vita quienes también han sido víctimas de Precia Testarossa. En su afán por conseguir destruir a Precia, Nanoha decide enamorar a Fate, pero… Sus planes no saldrán como lo esperaba.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me pasaron una canción que me gusto mucho y decidí hacer esta historia NanoFate (Me estoy volviendo adicto esta pareja)… Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

 _ **FALLEN.**_

 _ **PROLOGO.**_

 _"Con esta tranquilidad, todo comienza a resplandecer"_

Sólo podía escuchar el silencio, que ese lugar le ofrecía. Oscuridad y nada interesante que ver, sólo podía observar en silencio tormentoso aquellas cuatro paredes. Paredes que retenían su libertad. Esposas en sus muñecas y cadena en sus pies, evitaban que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento que le devolviera la anhelada libertad.

Suspiro pesadamente, posando su vista en el techo. Recordando algunos recuerdos de cuando aún era libre, como el pájaro aventurero, que sin tener fronteras, volaba libre. Ya hacían cinco años desde que llegó a ese lugar, de alguna manera había logrado sobrevivir a esa prisión. Ya no recordaba nada de lo que había afuera. ¡Amigos o familia! Que va... Arisa y Suzuka la abandonaron al igual que su familia, prácticamente estaba sola en ese lugar, que le había demostrado que clase de persona era.

Tenis muchas marcas y golpes en el cuerpo, seguramente de defensa. Sus ojos azules opacos por el dolor y rencor, su cabello cobrizo muy desalineado. Demostraba que de Nanoha Takamachi, una excelente estudiante e hija y amiga, inocente y amable, ya no quedaba nada, ahora era una chica ruda y sin sentimiento alguno.

— ¡Reo 75! ¡Hoy sales de aquí! — Exclamó una de las guardas que abrió la puerta. — ¡Has de estar muriendo de alegría!

— Siento de todo. Menos alegría. — Murmuró mientras le empezaban a quitar las cadenas y esposas.

— ¡Listo! Ahora te daremos tus pertenencias y podrás irte.

— De acuerdo. — Volvió a contestar con desgano.

La guarda le hizo seña para que la siguiera. Nanoha hizo todo lo que le pidieron y en pocos minutos se encontraba fuera de la prisión. El sol la segó por un momento, hacía mucho que vivía en oscuridad y sus ojos lo comenzaban a lamentar.

— ¡Que tranquilidad, que belleza natural y resplandeciente! — Exclamó estirándose y comenzando a caminar lejos de ese lugar que tanto le había envenenado el alma. — ¡Bueno, al menos hice algo de provecho y ahora tengo el suficiente dinero para vivir por un tiempo!

Estar todo ese tiempo encarcelada. Le había hecho que fuera paciente, calmada y tranquila, sabía que siempre resplandecía la luz al final del túnel, o al menos eso quería consultar creer.

Anduvo por mucho tiempo, preguntando por aquí y por allá, buscando información sobre su objetivo, la persona que le había mandado a la cárcel, desde hace cinco años sólo había pensado en vengarse de la peor forma posible. Pero para eso necesitaba saber el punto débil de esa mujer que era más poderosa que toda la mafia rusa.

Llegó a un pequeño local, se veía tranquilo y le habían dicho que ahí podría encontrar la información que quería, ya que la dueña sabía muchas cosas que todos los demás desconocían, su nombre muy conocido por los alrededores, Hayate Yagami. Así que se dirigió hacia allí, si esa persona podía darle la información que tanto deseaba, haría todo para que se la diera, incluso lo más vil, ruin y sucio que le pidiera hacer, lo haría. En fin, ya había comprobado muy bien en la cárcel lo más bajo que podía llegar a ser ella.

Al estar en la puerta, una chica castaña como de su estatura y ojos azules salió, abriendo la puerta de golpe, dándole en toda la cara.

— ¡Lo siento, yo y mi torpeza! ¿Estas bien? — Preguntó la castaña ayudando a Nanoha a levantarse y luego hacer una reverencia.

 _"La voz de un ángel susurra"_

— Uhm. ¡Sí, estoy bien! — Dijo, saliendo de su transe. El ver a esa chica le había recordado como era ella hace algunos años, inocente y muy amable. ¿Cuánto no daría por volver el tiempo?

— ¡Que alivio! Por cierto... ¿Qué te trae por estos lugares? ¿Vienes saliendo de la cárcel?

Nanoha estuvo a punto de pregúntale a la castaña como sabía eso, pero se abstuvo, al recordar que tenía muchas marcas, moretes y golpes en el cuerpo y cara, cualquiera podría determinarlo al mirarla.

— ¡Busco a Hayate Yagami! ¿Se encuentra ella aquí?

— Estas hablando con ella.

— ¿Eh? — Fue lo único que se le vino a la mente, ya que le habían informado que Hayate Yagami era una mercenaria de temer, muy poderosa y de corazón frío como el metal, no tenía piedad con nadie. Su perfil no cuadraba con lo que veía en ese instante.

— Seguro y estás pensando en que no me veo como me describen ¿Me equivoco?

— ¡No! Era justo lo que estaba pensando. Pero con esto me queda claro que si eres Hayate Yagami. — Suspiro sacando un papel de su chaqueta. — Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y deseo de sus servicios. — Le entregó el papel, que Hayate tomó y lo leyó.

— ¡Urgh! Precia Testarossa... ¡Esa mujer es un verdadero dolor de cabeza! — Gruño poniendo mala cara. — ¿Que deseas que haga por ti?

— ¿Me ayudarás? ¿En serio?

— Si es para joder a esa estúpida de Precia. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de verla hundida pudriéndose en el infierno.

— ¡Veo que Precia Testarossa no es odiada sólo por mí! — Dijo con asombro, ya que muchos habían sufrido del poder y crueldad de esa mujer, no pensó que esa chica que desprendía aún aura tan inocente y pura, hubiera sido víctima de las fechorías de Precia. — ¡Quiero saber cuál es el punto débil de esa lacra! ¿Tiene que tener una vulnerabilidad?

— Uhm. — Musitó buscando entre unos papeles. — ¡Tiene dos hija! Alicia y Fate Testarossa y son la adoración de esa mujer. — Explicó entregándole unos documentos a Nanoha. — Si quieres hacerla sufrir de la peor manera, ataca a Fate Testarossa.

— ¿Porque a ella?

— Es la menor. Si la atacas a ella, lastimaras al mismo tiempo a Alicia y Precia. Es como un juego de ajedrez, si logras mover bien las fichas, podrán dar el jaque mate.

Nanoha se detuvo a pensar, lo que Hayate le sugería tenía demasiada lógica, debía de atacar a la de mejor oportunidad y así haría caer a toda la familia Testarossa. Sonrió victoriosamente, nadie absolutamente nadie le había querido dar información sobre Precia por miedo a sufrir la ira se la misma. Pero esa chica Hayate Yagami le ofreció toda la información e incluso su ayuda sin chistar. Esa chica no le tenía amor a la vida o Precia se la había destruido.

— ¡Muchas gracias por la información! ¿Cuánto sería el precio por esta información?

— No es nada, ya te lo dije, si es para destruir a Precia, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda sin cobrar un solo centavo. — Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal. — Cambiando de tema. ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

— ¿Acaso ella es un ángel? — Pensó. — Aún no he pensado en ello, tal vez me quedé debajo de un puente. — Dijo con desgano.

— ¡Nada de eso! Te puedes quedar conmigo y algunas personas más. Además si necesitas trabajo, puedes trabajar aquí.

— ¿Es mi ángel de la guarda tal vez? Pensó al ver la amabilidad de la castaña. — Pero... ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí tal fácilmente?

— Hay mucho odio y dolor en tu alma. Pero no eres el tipo de persona que va por ahí matando a todo el que se le ponga en el camino. Tú tienes tus propios objetivos, al igual que mí. Mira no sé qué te haya hecho esa mujer, y tampoco me interesa saberlo, si tú quieres decírmelo me lo dirás en tu tiempo. Pero por ahora no entraré en detalles. Sólo te diré que estoy dispuesta a ayudarte y sé que las demás personas con las que vivo, también te ayudarán.

— Bueno... Siendo así... Acepto tu propuesta.

— ¡Bien! Sólo déjame terminar para cerrar este lugar y nos vamos, seguro y necesitas descansar.

— Claro. Ve con confianza.

La castaña se dirigió a una bodega, en donde después de oírse un estruendoso ruido. Salió con una caja. Nanoha la ayudo a terminar otra cosa y luego cerraron el local. Caminaron hacia el que sería el nuevo lugar en donde viviría Nanoha. Al llegar pudo ver que había dos personas sentadas en las escaleras, por sus caras y miradas pudo verificar que eran ex-convictos, o tal vez mercenarios como Hayate.

— Signum, Vita. Ellas es Nanoha Takamachi. Vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora, también es víctima de Precia Testarossa.

— Signum Wolkenritter, mucho gusto.

— Vita Wolkenritter, hermana menor de esta persona que ves aquí. — Dijo señalando a la peli rosa.

— El gusto el mío. — Respondió observando a las dos personas. La peli rosa era bastante alta y de ojos azules y la peli roja pequeña y ojos azules, se parecían en el carácter y el el color de ojos, de ahí, no parecían hermanas.

— ¿Porque no han entrado a la casa? — Preguntó Hayate.

— Se nos quedaron las llaves adentro. — Explicó Signum con cara de aburrimiento.

— ¿Otra vez? — Dijo con asombro. — Bueno... Entremos, necesitamos descansar y planear lo que harás tú. — Dijo abriendo la puerta y luego señalo a Nanoha. — Nosotros le ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. ¡Ya que se ha llegado la hora de darle jaque mate a Precia Testarossa! Pero recuerda algo Nanoha... Debes de ser muy cuidadosa con tu venganza.

— No te preocupes. Llevo cinco años planeando esto.

— ¿Ya tienes un plan? Bueno... Cuanta con nosotros para cualquier cosa que necesites.

— Claro, muchas gracias.

Todos entraron a la casa, por sugerencia de Hayate, decidieron descansar ese día, ya al siguiente verían que tendrían que hacer para vengarse de esa mujer. Por la noche. Pesadillas invadieron el sueño de Nanoha, ya incluso era parte de su vida diaria. Recordaba ese trágico día. En el que no sólo perdió su libertad y cinco años de su vida, sino que también día en el que perdió a alguien muy querido.

 _"Tomando agilidad, para poderte complacer"_

Se despertó antes que todos los demás. Eran posiblemente las cuatro de la madrugada, así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por la cuidad, al menos para despejar la mente. Tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Camino por un rato, observando el paisaje, en serio era hermoso ver la cuidad en la madrugada, o era algo normal para alguien que había pasado cinco años en prisión.

Se apoyó en el barandal, miro el lago y suspiro, al fin el día de la venganza había llegado, y también había conseguido aliados que sufrieron a manos de esa cruel mujer, con ellos a su lado, el éxito a su venganza era casi del cien por ciento.

En eso al girar su vista, pudo ver a una mujer que observaba el paisaje. Parpadeó un par de veces, rápidamente saco la foto que Hayate le había dado y la miro.

— ¡Es ella! Fate Testarossa... — Murmuró comparando la foto con la chica que estaba cerca de ahí. — No hay duda... Es la misma persona... ¡Que oportuno!

Sonrió ampliamente, se le ocurrió la mejor manera de destrozar a Precia, y no habría nada que la detuviera. Se acercó sigilosamente a la chica rubia, y se quitó el reloj para guardarlo.

— ¡Disculpa! ¿Podrías decirme la hora? — Preguntó haciendo que ese encuentro se viera casual. Y poniendo su mejor cara y tratando de sonar lo más amable y dulce posible

— 4:30 AM. — Contestó mirando su reloj.

— Muchas gracias. Por cierto... Me llamo Nanoha Takamachi, es un placer. — Extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

La chica rubia dudo por un segundo en sí era correcto entablar una conversación con alguien que acababa de conocer. Pero... Había algo en esa chica que le había atraído, se veía ruda, pero la forma en la que le habló fue tan amable. Quería conocer a esa persona.

— Fate Testarossa, el placer el mío. — Sonrió, dándole la mano a Nanoha. Al contacto Fate sintió unas descargar en su cuerpo. Se puso nerviosa pero se recompuso rápidamente. — ¿No eres de por aquí? Jamás te había visto.

— ¡No! He venido a visitar a unos amigos de por aquí. — Mintió, si algo había aprendido perfectamente bien en prisión, era a mentir tan bien, que no se sabía cuándo mentía y cuando decía la verdad.

— ¡Oh! ¿Entonces te irás pronto?

— No creo. Me ha agrado mucho este lugar... Y más ahora que conocí a una hermosa chica, de la que me he propuesto volverme su amiga.

Fate se sonrojo ante el comentario de la cobriza. Una risita tímida salió de sus labios, reacción corporal que Nanoha reconoció como aceptación a su propuesta. El destino le sonreía, tenía al objeto de su venganza contra la persona que le arruinó la vida.

¿Acaso era cierto lo que pensó cuando conoció a Hayate? ¿Acaso Hayate era un ángel? Todo estaba yendo sobre ruedas en esas pocas horas desde que conoció a Hayate. Como agradecimiento a Hayate por todo lo que hizo por ella. Haría la mejor venganza contra Precia.

— ¿Podemos vernos en otra ocasión? — Preguntó para cerciorarse de que la tenía en la red.

— Claro. Me encantaría. — Sonrió. — ¿Qué te parece pasado mañana, aquí mismo?

— Por supuesto. ¿A qué horas?

— ¿Mediodía?

— Aquí estaré puntual.

Fate le sonrió y estuvieron platicando un rato más, hasta que la rubia se despidió ya que se le haría tarde para llegar a su casa. Nanoha se despidió de ella, no sin antes volver a corroborar el día y la hora. La vio alejarse, sonrió triunfal, parecía que su encanto no había desaparecido, y eso era muy bueno para ella.

— ¿Cuánto más piensas seguir ocultándote? — Dijo mirando hacia un árbol que había cerca se ahí.

— ¡Veo que tienes muy buenos dotes de la mentira y para saber si te espían! — Exclamó la peli rosa bajándose del árbol en el que estaba.

— Es lo que se aprende en prisión. Y ahora veo que es muy útil en la vida cotidiana.

— ¿Que planeas hacer?

— Uhm. Al inicio planeé averiguar dónde vivía Precia, entrar a su casa y dispararle a quema ropa. Pero al conocer a Hayate se me ocurrió otra manera. — Explicó con mucha tranquilidad.

 _"Es mi culpa..."_

Hubo un silencio abrumador, Signum no dijo ni una sola palabra, sólo esperaba a que Nanoha le comentara lo que planeaba. Según lo que había visto, se daba una idea. Pero quería oírlo de ella misma.

— Luego pensé, en lo que Hayate me dijo... Y llegué al plan de abusar de las dos hijas de Precia. Pero eso sería muy cliché... Por eso he decidido... Enamorar a Fate Testarossa, enamorarla hasta el punto de no retorno y luego... Destrozarle el alma y el corazón. Quiero hacerla caer en el abismo en el que estuve yo. Que Precia vea día a día como su amada hija intenta suicidarse por esa terrible traición, y que al mismo tiempo, su hermana mayor, se sienta impotente ante el dolor de su hermana. Que sientan todo lo que sentí yo cuando injustamente me quitaron mi libertad.

Signum trago grueso ante lo que estaba escuchando. Eso era exactamente lo que su hermana Vita había intentado hacer hace algunos años. Recuerdos que creyó olvidados, volvieron a su mente y apuñalaron su corazón. Ella apoyo a su hermano en todo, y si hicieron daño. Pero la peor parte se la llevaron ellas. Vita sufrió mucho más que incluso la otra chica. Y ella por su parte sufrió al ver a su hermana en ese estado.

— Sabes Nanoha... Existe la posibilidad de que al intentar enamorar a Testarossa... Quien se enamore seas tú.

— En mi corazón ya no existe el amor. Así que dudo que haya algún problema con mi plan.

— Allá tú... Sólo ten cuidado con lo que haces... — Susurró rascándose la nuca.

Nanoha sonrió sinceramente, le agradaba la peli rosa, al igual que Hayate y Vita, en las pocas horas que llevaba de conocerlos, le habían demostrado lo que sus antiguos amigos y familia no le demostraron en años.

— ¡tendré cuidado! Además si algo sale mal. Sé que Hayate, Vita y tu estarán ahí para ayudarme. — Dijo sinceramente.

— ¡De acuerdo! Ahora es tiempo de regresar a casa.

— Claro. — Exclamó comenzando a caminar junto a Signum. — Dime Signum... ¿Desde hace cuando estas saliendo con Hayate?

— Llevamos varios años ya. Quizá el mismo tiempo que estuviste en prisión.

— ¡Vaya! Hayate tuvo suerte al encontrar a alguien como tú.

— No soy la mejor persona, eso lo sé, pero trato de hacer lo mejor en la relación. Así he logrado hacer feliz a Hayate en todo este tiempo.

Siguieron su caminata hasta la casa, mientras caminaban pasaron cerca de dos chicas que pasaban por ahí conversando, Nanoha por instinto giro su vista para ver a las chicas. Una era rubia, una chica de unos 14 años tal vez. La otra era castaña de unos 15 años, y era más alta que la rubia.

— ¿Pasa algo Nanoha?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! No es nada. — Dijo volviendo a andar.

Caminaron un poco más, hasta llegar a la casa en donde Hayate les estaba esperando junto a Vita.

— ¡Llegan tarde! ¿Dónde han estado? — Preguntó Vita, dando un bostezo.

— Tuve un pequeño encontró con Fate Testarossa. — Dijo la cobriza, captando la atención de ambas chicas.

— ¿El plan ha comenzado?

— Si, pronto... Precia estará hundiéndose en el abismo de la desesperación.

— ¡Bueno, cualquier cosa cuenta con nosotros para ayudarte! — Dijo Hayate guiñándole un ojo a Nanoha.

Nanoha asistió con la cabeza, giro su vista hasta Vita, la pequeña la estaba observando mucho. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la peli roja se adelantó.

— Pues, lo primero sería que cambiaras esas fachas que tienes. Arreglaré un poco, si tu plan es lo que estoy pensando, no querrás encontrarte con esa chica, yendo vestida así.

— ¿Eh? — Se comenzó a observar ella misma, Vita tenía razón. La ropa que andaba puesta ya no daba para más. Su pantalón y camisa estaba un poco rasgados, además su cabello era un solo desastre, y su cara estaba bastante moreteada. — ¡Tienes razón! Tengo que echarme algo para los golpes y aruñones de mi cara. Y también conseguir ropa.

— ¡Nos encargaremos de eso! — Exclamó la castaña. — Pero será después de comer, así que adentro.

Todas asintieron para después entrar a la casa, cada uno de ellos tenían algún pensamiento en la mente. Pero concordaban en algo, y eso era la venganza hacia Precia Testarossa.

 _Nanoha: "Con esta tranquilidad, todo empieza a resplandecer"_

 _Hayate: "La voz de un ángel susurra"_

 _Signum: "Tomando agilidad, para poderte complacer"_

 _Vita: "Es mi culpa.._. _"_

 _ **CONTINUARA**_ _._


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualizacion. Las cosas se empezarán a poner buenas… Y también sobre los personajes… Poco a poco iré explicando los pasados de los personajes, para que sepan porque son así.**

 **Diclaimer: MSLN no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

 _Nanoha: "Con esta tranquilidad, todo empieza a resplandecer"_

 _Hayate: "La voz de un ángel susurra"_

 _Signum: "Tomando agilidad, para poderte complacer"_

 _Vita: "Es mi culpa..."_

* * *

 _ **FALLEN**_

 _ **CAPITULO I.**_

 _ **"**_ _Supe que al estos párpados abrir"_

Fate Testarossa, la hija menor de la gran magnate Precia Testarossa, y una de sus adoraciones, una hermosa mujer, deseado por todos. En sus veintisiete años jamás se había enamorado de nadie, pero la chica que había conocido por el lago, le había hecho sentir, lo que nunca pensó sentir. Había algo en la cobriza que le atraía, su maltratada cara denotaba que era del tipo rudo, pero en esos ojos azules, había algo indescriptible, una mezcla de dolor, comprensión y algo que no sabía que era.

— ¡Buenos días Fate One-chan! — Saludo alegremente su hermana mayor.

— ¡Buenos días Alicia! ¿Y nuestra madre?

— La llamaron de la oficina y tuvo que salir antes de que volvieras de tu paseo mañanero.

— ¡Ya veo! Yo también me daré una cruzada por la oficina, antes del mediodía.

— ¿Tienes planes para el mediodía?

— Si, quede de encontrarme con alguien a esa hora.

— ¿Cita? — Exclamó corriendo hacia la ventana. — ¿Acaso es el fin del mundo? — Miro por la ventana buscando el posible apocalipsis.

— No hagas tanto escándalo. Es sólo una salida. — Musitó acomodándose mejor en el sofá. — Le conocí esta mañana, fue realmente amable conmigo.

— ¡Lo sé! Me alegro que al fin halla alguien que te llame la atención, ya vas a cumplir los treinta. Es tiempo de que sientes cabeza con alguien de buen corazón. Pero eso sí... Me lo tienes que presentar en alguna ocasión.

Fate sonrió con esa tenue sonrisa, era bella, y Alicia lo sabía, por eso esperaba y deseaba que su hermana lograra encontrar a alguien que no viera lo físico, sino que intentará conocerla. Así que la noticia de que había conocido a alguien así, le hacía muy feliz.

— ¡Entonces ve a ponerte más bella! Yo cubriré tu turno.

— ¡No es necesario! Yo puedo...

— ¡Nada! — Interrumpió. — No tengo nada más que hacer, además es una buena manera de que tengas tiempo para arreglarte y pensar en lo que harás para conquistar a esa persona. — Le guiño el ojo y tomó su portafolio, para salir de casa.

— ¡Alicia! — Grito sonrojándose furiosamente ante el comentario de su hermana mayor. Alicia sonrió antes de salir por la puerta, Fate le devolvió la sonrisa. Al verse sola en la casa, se levantó del sofá, dejando salir un gran suspiro.

Miro su reloj y decidió empezar a arreglarse para la salida con la cobriza. Al llegar a su habitación se tiró en su cama a recordar cosas de su vida. Muchos dirían que por ser hija de una mujer millonaria, tendría una vida de ensueño, más no era así.

Su vida era tormentosa, todas las personas que se acercaban a ella, sólo iban con un solo motivo, emparejar con la familia Testarossa, o sólo pasar una noche de pasión con ella. Simplemente le molestaba que se acercaran a ella descaradamente, tratando de seducirla, como si tuviera un letrero en donde decía "Estoy desesperada por atención". Pero con Nanoha, había sido distinto, le había dicho hermosa, pero no sintió la tensión sexual que sentía con todos los que se le acercaban. Ella sólo se acercó para conversar con ella, no fue a por su cuerpo, y eso le había encantado.

— ¡Nanoha Takamachi! — Musitó sacando su celular que había comenzado a sonar. — ¿Alo?

— Fate-mamá, llamaba para decirte que iremos a ver a Einhart. Así que no llegaré al mediodía. — Explicó la chica del otro lado de la línea.

— Claro, no hay problema Vivio. Es más... Tengo una salida para esa hora, así que tampoco estaré en casa.

— ¿Cita? ¿Acaso es el fin del mundo?

— ¡Debería de evitar que Alicia pase tanto tiempo contigo! Hablan igual las dos. — Bromeó.

— ¡Es que es muy extraño que salgas a una cita! Debe de ser una persona increíble.

— No es una cita... Sólo es una salida.

— ¡Si, claro! — Exclamó. — Bueno... Entonces nos vemos en la noche. ¡Suerte en tu cita! — Dijo antes de colgar.

— Vivio... Cada día te estás pareciendo más a Alicia. — Sonrío guardando el celular y empezar a arreglarse.

Mientras tanto por el parque de la ciudad, dos adolescentes se encontraban en el lugar, una chica castaña de ojos azules estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras que la otra chica de cabellos rubios y ojos bicolor, uno verde y otro rojo guardaba su celular.

— ¿Que te dijo Fate-san?

— Mamá está de acuerdo, además de que saldrá en una cita.

— ¿Cita? ¿Acaso es el apocalipsis? — Preguntó muy sorprendida la castaña. — Eso es muy extraño en Fate-san... Ha de ser una persona increíble con quien saldrá.

— ¡Seguramente es como un príncipe, con modales de los más finos y buena educación! — Exclamó con estrellas en sus ojos.

Su acompañante la obsevo con una gotita en la cien. A Vivio le fascinaban las historias de princesas y esas cosas. Algunas veces no la lograba comprender, y sólo decidía seguirle el juego. Pero en sus pensamientos surgió la pregunta. ¿Quién sería esa persona que había logrado captar la atención de Fate Testarossa?

— Seguramente con el tiempo la conozca. — Pensó. — ¿Nos vamos? — Dijo levantándose del suelo y dándole la mano a Vivio.

La menor asistió con la cabeza y tomando la mano de la mayor, se fueron del parque hasta su destino que era la casa de su gran amiga Einhart Stratos.

 _"Sobre azul me he de cubrir"_

Nanoha Takamachi se encontraba junto a Vita esperando fuera de la tienda de ropa la llegada de Signum y Hayate, ya habían hecho las compras necesarias, Nanoha vestía unos pantalones azules y una camisa de color negro al igual que los zapatos, con una pañuelo atado al cuello y su típica chaqueta. Se había arreglado un poco el cabello, al menos ya no era el desastre que era de primero. Su cara aún se veía un poco negra, debido a los moretones, raspones y aruñones que tenía. Tenía varias marcas en sus brazos y un extraño tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo. Por lo cual las camisas que eligió y compro, eran todos manga larga. Así ocultaba ese pequeño detalle que la podría delatar con algunas personas.

La castaña se fue a buscar una pomada para las heridas y moretes que tenía en la cara. Así que las dejaron sentada por ahí a esperar.

— Nanoha... Aquí está la pomada, aplica todos los días en la zona afectada. — Dijo entregándole el producto a la cobriza.

— ¿Con esto mi cara dejara de parecerse a la de un ganster?

— Eso no te lo quitaras nunca. — Bromeó Signum, logrando que Vita y Hayate rieran divertidas.

— ¡Muy graciosa! Si a esas nos vamos... Tú también tienes cara de ganster.

— ¡Eso es muy cierto! — Exclamaron Vita y Hayate al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Si, si, si! — Palmeó su hombro. — Aplícate esa pomada, a ver si hace algún milagro por ti.

— Me la pondré después, no voy a ir con toda la cara llena de pomada.

— Mejor vete ya para tu "Cita" — Sugirió la peli roja, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Nanoha se despidió de las demás, y rumbeó para el parque. Faltaba bastante para el mediodía pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar en algunas cosas. A paso lento, admirando todo a su alrededor. Estar libre era muy agradable, llegó al parque en donde se sento en una banca, saco una foto de su chaqueta en donde estaba ella, Suzuka, Arisa y otras dos chicas.

— ¿Cómo llegamos hasta este punto? Sólo fue una estúpida salida que no debía de haber acabado en ese accidente. — Pensó observando la foto. — Pero mira que se afuscaron para echarme la culpa a mí. Gracias a eso pase los mejores cinco años de mi vida en esas malditas cuatro paredes. Y ahora maldigo a Precia Testarossa y a toda su familia... Pero yo le demostraré de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Ella sentirá lo mismo que sentí yo en ese tiempo.

Nanoha rompió la foto y sólo guardo la parte en donde aparecía ella y las otras dos chica, lo demás lo hizo añicos. No valía la pena tener un recuerdo de personas así. La abandonaron cuando más las necesitaba.

En el mismo lugar, pero un poco retirado de donde Nanoha estaba, había dos chicas conversando con Fate, una chica peli morada y otra rubia, conversaban alegremente de cosas de sus vidas, ya que ellas era amigas desde hace algunos años atrás. La habían encontrado pasando por ahí. Quienes se sorprendieron monumentalmente al saber que Fate se encontraría con alguien.

— ¿Cita? ¡Vaya! Tengo que conocer a esa persona. — Exclamó Arisa con asombro.

— ¡Eso es muy nuevo en ti! No sueles salir a citas. — Dijo tímidamente Suzuka.

— Seguro ya debe de estar por aquí, así se las presento. — Dijo mirando su reloj y después buscando con su mirada a la cobriza.

Fate busco hasta que la encontró, sentada en una banca no muy lejos de ahí. Era extraño, sólo la había visto una sola vez, y ya podía reconocerla en cualquier lado. Les aviso a sus amigas que la persona que tanto querían conocer estaba por ahí, y juntas se acercaron a la cobriza que estaba muy absorda en sus pensamientos que no las vio llegar.

— Hola Nanoha. — Saludo alegremente Fate.

— Uhm. Hola Fate. — Contestó poniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

Suzuka y Arisa al escuchar el nombre se sorprendieron, y su asombró fue más grande al ver que la chica que estaba parada frente a ellas era la misma Nanoha que conocían. Y que conocían como la criminal que fue sentenciada a treinta años de cárcel. Había salido mucho antes. ¿Buen comportamiento? ¿Se habría fugado? ¡No! Seguro y lo hubieran visto en las noticias y periódicos. Pero no había duda alguna, esa Nanoha... Era la misma que ellas conocían.

 _"De una forma inexpresiva"_

Nanoha se sorprendió de sobremanera. El hecho de que Arisa y Suzuka estuvieran ahí, significaba un gran peligro para su plan. Tenía que hacer que cerraran la boca a como dé lugar, rápidamente su mente le dio la solución para hacer callar a esas chicas sin que Fate se diera cuenta.

— ¡Me alegra que hallas aceptado mi invitación! — Exclamo euforicamente, abrazando a Fate, en el momento del abrazo, les lanzo a ambas una mirada que seguro helaria hasta el mismísimo infierno.

Ambas chicas sintieron escalofríos al ver la mirada que Nanoha les daba, con eso entendían que les amenazaba de no decir nada. Esa mirada, nunca pensaron que la pudiera hacer. ¿Dónde había quedado la Nanoha amable? ¡Claro! La prisión te hace así.

La cobriza al ver que había funcionado su plan, se separó de Fate y poniendo cara de vergüenza se rasco la nuca.

— ¡Lo siento! Es que es costumbre mía hacer eso... ¡Espero no pienses que me quiero aprovechar! — Hizo una reverencia.

— ¡No te preocupes por eso! — Sonrió desviando la mirada.

Aunque al inicio se sorprendió por la acción de la cobriza, debía de admitir que le gusto sentir el calor que desprendía en su cuerpo, su corazón pugnaba por salirse de su sitio. Trato de calmar sus pensamientos y el ritmo cardíaco, que no era bueno para su salud.

— Por cierto... — Dijo al recordar que Arisa y Suzuka estaban por ahí. — ¡Ellas son Arisa y Suzuka!

— Nanoha Takamachi. Mucho gusto conocerlas. — Mintió haciendo una reverencia.

— El gusto es nuestro. — Alegaron ambas muy nerviosas.

Una llamada hizo que Fate se separará del grupo por unos minutos. Tiempo que aprovecho Nanoha para poner las cartas sobre la mesa con esas dos.

— ¡Si llegan a decirle a Fate Testarossa quien soy! Juro que les haré la peor tortura que podrían sufrir en su mugrosa vida. — Dijo con tétrica voz asustando a las chicas.

— ¡Por nosotras no debes de preocuparte! No diremos nada. — Contestó Arisa, empezando a temer por la vida de ambas. Esa Nanoha que tenían en frente era muy aterradora, eran como un demonio.

La cobriza dspues de hacerles jurar que no dirían nada a nadie, les pidió que se fueran del lugar, ambas hicieron lo que ella les pidió, les aterraba estar cerca de ella, de la Nanoha que conocían en aquel tiempo, ya no quedaba ni la apariencia. Esa chica era ruda e inexpresiva. Era como una alma que sólo buscaba venganza, y si eso era, ellas debían de estar en la lista, por el momento lo que mejor podían hacer, era irse lejos de ahí, desaparecer por un tiempo, huir como huyeron cuando Nanoha fue presa.

Fate regreso minutos después, se sorprendió al no encontrar a sus dos amigas, aunque por un lado, no era que estuviera feliz de estar en compañía de esas dos fresonas. Así que agradecía que lo que sea que las haya hecho irse de ahí. Pero como la damisela que era, tenía la obligación de preguntar porque se habían marchado.

— ¿Y Arisa y Suzuka?

— Dijeron que tenían algo urgente que hacer. Así que me pidieron que las despidiera de ti. — Dijo con una tenue sonrisa. — ¿Empezamos nuestra salida?

— Claro que sí. — Sonrió sonrojándose un poco.

Nanoha le tendió en brazo para así irse del parque hacia algún destino, cualquiera que Fate deseara. Ya que Nanoha se había propuesto que esa salida fuera la mejor que la rubia hubiera tenido.

 _"Di mi Nombre y besame, después de eso abrazame"_

— ¿Quien es esa chica? Ella no es Nanoha. — Trataba de auto convencerse la peli morada.

— Aunque no lo podamos creer... Esa chica es Nanoha... ¿Que planea hacerle a Fate?

Las chicas caminaban por la cuidad, pensando en el encuentro tan aterrador que habían tenido con Nanoha, a la que pensaron no volver a ver en toda la vida. Pero se habían equivocado, había vuelto. Y estaban más que seguras que no era para nada bueno.

— ¡Tal vez... No va con malas intenciones! — Dijo tímidamente Suzuka.

— ¡Urgh! Puede que tengas razón... Pero por si acaso. Averiguaré todo lo que pueda sobre la actual vida de ella. Es mejor estar prevenido.

Ambas chicas decidieron investigar un poco sobre Nanoha, así que se retiraron a su casa. Sin percatarse de que todo el tiempo habían sido espiadas por una persona. Que al verlas alejarse, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a avisar sobre la nueva amenaza que se había avecinado. Llegó a la casa en donde entró a la oficina de la castaña.

— ¿Asi que ahora quieren averiguar todo acerca de Nanoha? — Exclamó la castaña tras escuchar el informe de la peli roja.

— ¿Que haremos? — Preguntó la peli rosa.

— Nada. — Se acomodó en su silla, buscando entre sus papeles. — La verdad... No hay ninguna información sobre Nanoha Takamachi desde hace cinco años. — Entregó los documentos a Signum y Vita. — Es más... Según ese informe. Nanoha Takamachi murió hace cinco años.

— ¡Es como si la hubieran declarado muerta a propósito! — Exclamó Vita al leer los documentos que poseía en sus manos.

— Exactamente. Por eso no hay nada de qué preocuparse. No encontrarán nada de ella de hace cinco años... Por ahora debemos seguir con nuestro trabajo.

— ¡Claro! — Exclamaron ambas para regresar a sus puestos de trabajo.

El paseo entre Nanoha y Fate iba sobre ruedas, la cobriza había logrado un excelente ambiente, y estaba ganando terreno rápidamente con Fate. Sabía contestar todas las preguntas que la rubia le podía hacer, y con una agilidad única e inigualable.

— ¡Así que Hayate es tu amiga! Ella no es buena persona... ¡Ten mucho cuidado con ella! — Sugirió evitando sonar mal.

— ¿Mira quién habla? ¡Tu madre me metió a la cárcel, si no hubiera sido inteligente me estuviera pudriendo allí; y a Hayate y las demás también les arruinó la vida! ¡No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas! — Pensó frunciendo el ceño con molestia, tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritarle un par de verdades a la cara, y sonriendo levemente paro su andar, logrando que Fate hiciera lo mismo. — Hayate no es como la pintan. Deberías de conocerla, seguro y te agradaría muchísimo.

— ¿Tú crees?

— ¡Po supuesto! Dale el beneficio de la duda. Capaz y te llevas una gran sorpresa.

— Esta bien... Le daré el beneficio de la duda. — Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Nanoha sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Fate, haciendo que se sonrojara furiosamente y que desviara la mirada. Ante las acciones de la rubia, la cobriza sonrió con satisfacción, estaba logrando su cometido, ahora tenía que lograr avanzar con ella.

— Sabes algo... ¡Eres realmente hermosa! — Dijo bajando sus manos de la cabeza de Fate hasta su cintura para abrazarse a ella. — Pero eso no es todo lo hermoso en ti... Eres una chica inteligente y de un gran corazón. Por favor... Déjame conocerte más, quiero llegar a ser parte de ti.

Fate quien había correspondido el abrazo, se sentía volar por las nubes, podía sentir la sinceridad en las palabras de la cobriza, su corazón al igual que el de ella lo demostraba, danzaban un nuevo ritmo, era la melodía del amor que tocaba a su puerta.

— Nanoha... Yo me siento igual que tu... Aún no sé qué es ese sentimientos. Pero quiero saber qué es.

— Entonces... Lo averiguamos juntas.

— ¡Esta bien! — Exclamó abrazándose más fuerte a Nanoha.

 _"Con la intensidad para tenerte aquí"_

Se separaron del abrazo y se observaron mutuamente, Nanoha beso la frente de la rubia y sonrió dulcemente. Fate volvió a sonrojarse peor que un pejibaye y sonrió nerviosamente. Nanoha sonrió con más euforia al ver la reacción de la chica.

Caminaron y charlaron por un largo rato, fueron por aquí y por allá, en fin, todo salió súper bien en la salida, Nanoha se ofreció a acompañar a Fate hasta su casa, así podría hablar un poco más con ella. La rubia acepto gustosamente, jugaron y tontearon por todo el camino, en eso tiempo Nanoha pudo ver que Fate no era nada parecida a su madre Precia, ella era una chica dulce, amable y no tenía aires de nobleza, pero eso no reducía la sed de venganza que tenia Nanoha, caminaron hasta que fue el momento en el que llegaron a un cruce en donde Fate obligó a Nanoha a irse, ya que era demasiado tarde y sólo le faltaba un tirón para llegar.

— ¡Nos vemos mañana! — Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejía a Nanoha.

— Descansa y nos vemos en otra ocasión. — Respondió de igual manera que la rubia.

Ambas tomaron su respectivo camino, Nanoha iba con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo difícil ya estaba completado, ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para hacer que Fate cayera en su red, y cuando eso pasara, podría disfrutar de su venganza, vería a Precia revolcarse en el peor de los infiernos, le demostraría que meterse con Nanoha Takamachi había sido su peor error.

Mientras caminaba pensando en su grandioso e infalible plan, paso cerca de una chica peli azul, muy al estilo alocado y un tanto infantil, Nanoha se paró en seco y volteo a ver a esa chica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso es eso posible? — Pensó observando aún a la chica que se alejaba lentamente. — ¡No! No puede ser... Seguro y es sólo mi mente que me está jugando sucio... ¡Subaru está muerta! El estrés me está afectando... Debería de descansar un poco. — Murmuró volviendo su andar al ver que la chica desaparecía en el horizonte.

Aunque Nanoha no lo supiera, la chica que paso a su lado también había reaccionado ante ese encuentro.

— ¡Esa chica que paso a mi lado era muy parecida a ella! — Pensó siguiendo su camino, tan hundida iba en sus pensamientos que pasó de largo a la chica que la esperaba por una esquina.

— ¡Subaru! — Exclamó la chica peli naranja de ojos azules y estilo tsundere.

— ¿Eh? — Giro su rostro y detuvo su marcha. — ¡Teana! Perdón... No te vi.

— ¡Tan distraída como siempre! ¿Qué te trae tan distraída ahora?

— Pase junto a una chica muy parecida a Nanoha-san.

— ¿Nanoha-san? — Preguntó sorprendida. — ¡Imposible! Ella murió hace cinco años.

— Si, lo sé... Pero... ¡No crees que se veria interesante que al final saliera que Nanoha-san está viva!

— ¡Me encantaría que Nanoha-san estuviera viva! Pero eso no pasará, así que mejor vámonos que ya nos atrasamos. — Dijo la peli naranja empujando a su compañera.

Las chicas se fueron del lugar, aunque Subaru no dejaba de pensar en que la chica a la que vio era demasiado parecida a Nanoha. Pero eso sería una tontería, Nanoha murio en ese accidente, en el cual también ella se vio involucrada, pero había sobrevivido de alguna forma.

Nanoha tampoco dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, esa chica era demasiado parecida a Subaru, pero ella había muerto en el accidente. La duda le carcomía, decidió mejor dejarlo pasar, tenían demasiadas cosas en que pensar, como para ponerse a pensar en si ella estaba viva. Además... ¿Para qué averiguarlo a estas alturas? Solo haría crecer su odio, que de por sí ya era mucho para manejar.

— ¡Ahora ire a casa! Tengo que decirle a Hayate que debe acercarse a Fate Testarossa para facilitar el plan. — Pensó, dando un bostezo y estirándose. Así encaminó sus pasos hasta la casa de Hayate, que también era su casa.

En el camino se topó con Vita, que caminaba con una ramo de flores en sus manos. Algo que para Nanoha era nuevo, nunca se imaginó que Vita fuera del tipo romántico. Al ver que la pequeña peliroja se dio cuenta de su presencia, levantó la mano en señal de saludo y se acercó.

— Hola Vita.

— Hola Nanoha... ¿Ya terminaste lo que estabas haciendo?

— Si, por eso... ¿Puedo acompañarte a donde quiera que vayas?

— Claro, pero es un hospital... ¡Seguro y te vas a aburrir!

— ¡No creó!

Ambas de dirigieron al hospital, ahí Nanoha vio como Vita firmó un papel y se dirigió a una habitación, ella sólo se limitó a seguirla. Al entrar se encontró con una chica peli plateada con un montón de tubos en su cuerpo. Estaba en coma, se notaba con solo verla.

— ¿Quién es ella? — Preguntó la cobriza.

— Su Nombre es Reinforce Zwei. La conocí hace un tiempo... — Vaciló, se puso las manos en la cabeza. — Quería vengarme de su familia... Así que la enamore... Pero... Termine enamorándome de ella... Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tenía planeado, me grito y discutimos... Ella... Ella... Cruzó la calle y un auto... ¡Me culpo todos los días de eso! — Sus ojos se habían humedecido por las lágrimas.

— ¡Vita! Eso no fue tu culpa... — Trataba de darle ánimos. — Fue un accidente.

— Lo sé pero... Mi deseo es que despierte y que... Sea feliz nuevamente. — Suspiro pesadamente. — Sólo te diré algo, no te adentres mucho en tu plan, ya que si juegas a quemarropa, puedes resultar muy herida.

— En mi corazón ya no hay nada, se secó, ya no siento sus latidos, soy un muerto en vida, amar ya no es nada para mí.

— ¡Eso mismo decía yo! El destino es muy extraño, no te confíes.

— ¡Esta bien, está bien! Tendré cuidado.

Se quedaron un rato más, luego de eso salieron del hospital, para Nanoha había sido muy productivo, ya que había logrado saber más sobre Vita, con eso podía confiar más en ellos.

Sonrió al pensar en que su plan empezaba a entrar en acción. Pero mantendría en cuenta la sugerencia de la pequeña.

— ¡Ahora si Precia Testarossa! Haré que te arrepientas el haberme conocido! — Pensó, siguiendo su camino.

En otro lugar, se encontraba Hayate Yagami en su oficina leyendo unos documentos y con el ceño fruncido. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba escrito en esos papeles.

— ¡Así que eso fue lo que pasó realmente! — Murmuró guardando los documentos en un portafolio. — ¡Ay, Nanoha... Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando! No quiero verte peor de lo que estás. — Suspiro mirando al techo, se quedó así por unos minutos, luego se levantó y salió de la oficina, no sin antes guardan muy bien ese portafolio.

— ¡Que sea lo que el destino quiera! — Exclamó cerrando la puerta de la oficina, dejando el silencio y la duda en su mente y en su alma, después de leer esos papeles.

 _Vita: Supe que al estos parpados abrir_

 _Hayate: Sobre azul me he de cubrir_

 _Signum: De una forma inexpresiva_

 _Fate: Di mi nombre y bésame, después de eso abrázame_

 _Nanoha: Con la intensidad para tenerte aquí._

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_


End file.
